You are worthless!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "KP, please forgive me!" whines Ron.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

 **You are worthless!**

 **Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron are now 21 years old and tonight they are going to have sex for the first time.**

They are both kinda excited, Ron more so than Kim.

Ron has been waiting for this for nearly 2 years.

It was Kim's idea to wait. She wanted to take things slow.

"Are you ready? Let's get cozy. I wanna do you, KP." says Ron with a smile.

"Slow it down, Ron! You sound like a damn perv. I'm your girlfriend, not some stupid street-walkin' bimbo that ya are about to rape the fuckin' shit out of here." says Kim in slight anger.

"I'm sorry. I am, it's just that I've wanted this for so long and all..." says Ron.

"Of course, but I thought it was a good idea to wait and if we judge from how you act tonight, maybe we should wait another year." says Kim.

"No, no...please!" says Ron. "I wanna have sex now."

"Fine!" says Kim and switch from anger to a cute smile. "I have to admit that I'm a bit horny too."

Kim open up a hidden secret opening in her pants, revealing her pussy.

Ron pull off his pants and boxers.

"Wear this condom. I don't wanna get preggo." says Kim as she throw a condom to Ron.

"Okay, KP." says Ron as he put the condom on his half-erected cock.

"Make love to me, Ron." says Kim in a seductive erotic tone.

Ron's cock reach full stiffness.

"Mmm, pretty nice size on the cock there." says Kim.

"Thanks, Kim. Is it bigger than your dildo?" says Ron.

"Yes, one inch longer." says Kim.

"Nice. I'm fuckin' equipped." says Ron.

"Not really. Most guys have at least 4 inches more in their pants than you, at least that's what Mo tells me." says Kim.

"Let's see if you can take it." says Ron.

"Alright, Ron." says Kim. "Sexy time."

Kim goes on her back on the bed and Ron goes on top of her, but as he is about to push his cock into Kim's famous pussy, his cock goes totally saggy, losing its stiffness.

"What...? Ya damn poop-head, your cock went saggy! You are worthless!" says Kim in anger.

"Sorry...Kim..." says Ron, giving himself a handjob to try to make his cock hard again, but despite the fact that Kim is very sexy and beautiful, Ron's cock doesn't get stiff.

"You are worthless!" repeats Kim in anger.

"Kim, please..." whines Ron.

"No! You are totally absolutely fuckin' worthless! You can't bang a girl with a saggy schlong like that." says a very angry Kim as she push Ron off her.

"Kim, maybe I need a viagra-pill..." says Ron.

"What...? Are you retarded or something? Viagra are for old weak guys. You should be able to have a stiff dick without any problem." says Kim.

Kim closes the opening in her pants, put her combat boots and tank top back on, grab her bag and walk out from the room.

Ron goes down on his knees and starts to cry like a lame 5 year old kid.

"Stupid damn worthless boy! He can' even keep his fuckin' cock hard." mumbles Kim in anger as she walk out to her car.

Kim throw her bag in the backseat of her car, climb in her car and drive home.

"Why the fuck was I in love with Ron? No chick wants a guy who can't keep his schlong erected." says Kim in anger. "Ron's so worthless!"

The next day.

"So he couldn't get hard...?" says Monique.

"Exactly. His schlong went all soft and saggy just as he was about to take me. What a loser." says Kim.

"Don't give him a second chance, GF. Dudes who can't keep their dick hard are not worth it." says Monique.

"I know, Mo. I'm gonna break up with Ron. I want a man with a strong cock." says Kim.

"After saving the world so many time, you deserve a man who can give you an amazing fuck-session." says Monique.

"That's very true." says Kim.

"Oh yeah!" says Monique.

"Yes." says Kim. "Ron's sexually worthless."

"I hope you'll find a better guy, Kim." says Monique.

"Thanks, girl." says Kim. "You're a cool buddy."

"Thanks, GF. You're awesome too." says Monique.

2 weeks later.

"KP, please forgive me!" whines Ron.

"Never!" says Kim. "I'm breakin' up with you, ya damn loser!"

"No! Please, give me a second chance." says Ron.

"In your dreams, shit-brain. You're absolutely worthless. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Forget that I ever wanted to have sex with you, Ron. This is it, it's over, end of it all. I'm no longer your girlfriend." says Kim.

"Kim, please. I love you, let me try again." says Ron.

"No! Leave me alone!" says Kim in anger.

Kim slaps Ron hard in the face.

Ron starts to cry.

"You deserve the pain." says Kim.

"Kim..." says Ron.

"Forget it, Ron. I'm not your babe anymore." says Kim.

"Kim..." whines Ron.

"No! No! Leave me alone, ya loser!" says Kim as she walk away.

"Kim, why don't you forgive me? I wanna try again. I wanna fuck your awesome pussy. Please, forgive me, KP..." whines Ron. "Kim, be nice and let me have a second chance..."

 **The End.**


End file.
